Nexon
Nexon America Inc. is the private subsidiary of Nexon Co., Ltd. a leading global developer and publisher of free-to-play (F2P) PC and mobile online games, including First Assault Online, MapleStory, Dungeon Fighter Online, FIFA Online 3, Vindictus, DomiNations, and Dirty Bomb. While Nexon's roots are originally in Asia, Nexon is aggressively expanding into the Western gaming market. With over 4,600 employees in over 20 studio and publishing locations around the planet, it thrives on global creativity and bringing together their extensive experience with online and free-to-play games with some of the best development talent in the industry. Its most recent annoucements include LawBreakers and Riders of Icarus. The Team Nexon America is the publishing house specifically bringing First Assault Online to players in America and Europe. Official Site If you wish to find news published by Nexon, the main page of the main site includes information about the various games published and developed by Nexon, the official forums of the games, Nexon's policies and documentation, support portal, and log-in for Nexon Global Account users. Official Forums For formal interaction with the development team, there is no better avenue than the official forums for First Assault Online. Many of the community outreach staff as well as developers read and write posts there, and it is a vital source of qualitative feedback for the development team. Community Moderators Community Moderators are members of the community that were chosen by the game's staff and volunteer their time and expertise to helping foster the game's community and assist in the community's development, by upholding Nexon's policies, promoting a positive environment for all players, assisting members of the community, and helping players with inquiries or issues they may have. In-Game Chat Either when in a match, a lobby, or sitting at the main menu, there is a form of "global chat" in which all players in that specific server that are not currently in a lobby or a match can type into. You may on occasion find Nexon staff there, though, they are more often than not in games or otherwise occupied. Nexon staff may either have the GM prefix for Gamemasters, CM- for the Community Manager, or have otherwise normal IGNs for QA staff. Goldtext Aside from individual accounts, Nexon has a method of broadcasting messages to all players online regardless of mission instance or active chat tab. This is informally known as the Goldtext, due to the golden-yellow text colour used. Goldtext is most frequently used to announce live updates of the game, important news to players in-game, and alert in-game players of community livestreams and other such online events hosted by Nexon. While the identity of Goldtext is a closely guarded secret, except in the cases of hotfixes (unscheduled updates or maintenance released or implemented with urgency to fix high-priority issues, usually related to game crashes), Goldtext usually accompanies humourous (and sometimes crude) quips or (bad) puns about the coming changes or goingson. Developer Videos Nexon makes videos and streams to advertise, showcase, or explain features of the game. These can all be found at their YouTube channel. Development Music First Assault Online contains music from the Ghost in the Shell franchise that is set to match the pace of the game in real time based on a match's circumstances. Assets Nexon works with Neople and Team Waffle to create the assets used in-game for First Assault Online. While many of the characters, locations, weapons, and other such assets are sourced directly from the Ghost in the Shell franchise, others are original creations made specifically for the game, keeping with Masamune Shirow's legendary universe. Category:Browse